1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterfall-like window curtain structure including a rectangular base window curtain fabric and a layer of relatively transparent window curtain fabric added to the outer side thereof. The relatively transparent window curtain fabric is folded at vertical intervals to form multiple naturally suspending sections as a waterfall.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional window curtain structure which is pulled up longitudinally and includes a rectangular window curtain fabric 10 which is clamped at intervals by two wooden strips 11 with a nail nailed from the rear side through the wooden strips 11. Alternatively, a single wooden strip 11 is placed behind of the window curtain fabric 10 and the nail is nailed from an outer side through the window curtain fabric 10 so as to bind the window curtain fabric 10 and wooden strip 11 together. Each end of the wooden strip 11 is formed with a pull cord through hole 111, whereby on each side, an upper end of a pull cord 12 is passed upward from the lowermost wooden strip 11 one by one through the through holes 111 of the respective wooden strip 11 and hung on and suspended from a pull cord controller 14 of upper beam 13. By means of pulling the pull cord as shown by the phantom line of FIG. 1, the curtain fabric 10 between each pair of wooden strips 11 is folded one by one from the bottommost pair of strips 11. Alternatively, the pull cord can be moved downward to make the window curtain fabric drop down.
As shown in FIG. 2, in another type of conventional window curtain structure, the window curtain fabric 10' is folded at vertical equal intervals to form multiple U-shaped sections 13' for wrapping a wooden strip 131' fixed therein by stitching. Each end of the wooden strip 131' is stitched with a pull cord ring 14', whereby on each side, an upper end of a pull cord 12' is passed upward from the lowermost wooden strip one by one through the pull cord rings 14' of the respective wooden strips 131'. By means of pulling the pull cord 12', the respective wooden strips can be pulled upward and collected one by one. Alternatively, the pull cord 12' can be moved downward to make the window curtain fabric 10' drop down.
Each of the above conventional window curtain structures includes only a single sheet of curtain fabric which result in a poor and monotonous appearance without variation.